Pooh's Adventures Teams
Winnie.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet new.png|Piglet Tigger.png|Tigger Rabbit.png|Rabbit Eeyore new.png|Eeyore Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy.jpg|Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy Jiminy.gif|Jiminy Cricket Zazu (2).png|Zazu 661495-kronk large.jpg|Kronk Zhane.jpg|Zhane Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo Love is the light inside your heart Good Quality w subs 001 0001.jpg|The Good Fairy Stay Puft.jpg|Stay Puft SlimerAnimated01.jpg|Slimer C3po 002.png|C-3PO R2d2 002.png|R2-D2 Zilla.jpg|Zilla Secretofkells.jpg|Aisling Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader RAH Boba Fett.jpg|Boba Fett Rocky and Bullwinkle.jpg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Mecha-King Ghidorah.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah MechaGodzilla 3.jpg|MechaGodzilla 3 M.O.G.U.E.R.A..jpg|M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Stormtroopers.jpg|Clone Troopers a.k.a. Storm Troopers N anime art.png|N 800px-Anthea and Concordia anime.png|Anthea and Concordia Red Genesect.jpg|Red Genesect Elsa the Snow Queen.png|Elsa the Snow Queen Clipkank.gif|Kanga Cliproohappy.gif|Roo Clipheffl2.gif|Lumpy June2518.gif|Darby June2511.gif|Buster Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.jpg|Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Falkor.jpg|Falkor Tennessee Tuxedo 300.gif|Tennessee Tuxedo Chumley 300.gif|Chumley Poky Little Puppy.jpg|Poky Little Puppy Shy Little Kitten.jpg|Shy Little Kitten Garfield1.gif|Garfield Odie.gif|Odie Tip.jpg|Tip Dash.jpg|Dash Lucky.jpg|Lucky Rolly.jpg|Rolly Cadpig.jpg|Cadpig Spot the Chicken.jpg|Spot Spot the Puppy.jpg|Spot the Puppy Inspectorgadget6.gif|Inspector Gadget Penny (Inspector Gadget).png|Penny Brain (Inspector Gadget).png|Brain Corporal Capeman.jpg|Corporal Capeman Freddi Fish.png|Freddi Fish Luther.gif|Luther Maya and Miguel.jpg|Maya and Miguel Paco.png|Paco CatDog.jpg|CatDog Winslow.gif|Winslow Cat.png|The Cat in the Hat The Grinch (Halloween is Grinch Night).jpg|The Grinch Max.jpg|Max Ukaraiah.jpg|Euchariah Robot Jones.gif|Robot Jones Jackie.jpg|Jackie Matt.jpg|Matt Inez.jpg|Inez Digit.png|Digit Secret Squirrel.gif|Secret Squirrel Morocco Mole.gif|Morocco Mole Joni Savage.jpg|Joni Savage Santiago Rivera.jpg|Santiago Rivera Owen Lam.jpg|Owen Lam Leslie Clark.jpg|Leslie Clark LapTrap.jpg|LapTrap Super Chicken.jpg|Super Chicken Fred.gif|Fred Spin the Talking Globe.jpg|Spin the Talking Globe Megaman.png|Megaman Rush 061.JPG|Rush Spookley the Square Pumpkin.png|Spookley the Square Pumpkin DangerMouse.jpg|DangerMouse Ernest Penfold.jpg|Ernest Penfold Little Lulu.jpg|Little Lulu Geo, Milli and Bot.jpg|Team Umizoomi: Geo, Milli and Bot Lyle Lion.jpg|Lyle Lion Dodo.jpg|Dodo Eugene.jpg|Eugene Gnu.jpg|Gnu De Blob.jpg|De Blob Ickis.jpg|Ickis Krumm.gif|Krumm Oblina.jpg|Oblina Underdog.gif|Underdog Jabberjaw.jpg|Jabberjaw Biff.jpg|Biff Shelly.jpg|Shelly Bubbles (Jabberjaw).jpg|Bubbles Clamhead.jpg|Clamhead Frankie the little Blue Dog.jpg|Frankie the little Blue Dog Ty the Tasmanian Tiger.png|Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Yakko.png|Yakko Wakko.png|Wakko Dot (Animaniacs).png|Dot scaler_chameleon_conceptart_xpuF4.jpg|Scaler Malcolm.jpg|Malcolm Reese.jpg|Reese Dewey.jpg|Dewey Hal.jpg|Hal Lois.jpg|Lois Francis (Malcolm in the Middle).jpg|Francis Jamie.jpg|Jamie Artie.jpg|Artie Pete (Malcolm in the Middle).jpg|Pete Nov117.gif|Manny Ellie.png|Ellie Crash and Eddie.jpg|Crash and Eddie Peaches.jpg|Peaches Louis the Molehog.jpg|Louis Nov114.gif|Sid Granny Sloth.png|Granny Nov116.gif|Diego Shira.png|Shira Buhdeuce and SwaySway.jpg|SwaySway and Buhdeuce L-1-.gif|Pongo and Perdita Becky.gif|Becky Beaver.jpg|Beaver Nutt-Head.jpg|Nutt-Head Beavoe and Bug-Head.jpg|Beavoe and Bug-Head Queen Marisa Blueberry.jpg|Queen Marisa Blueberry Patrick Blueberry.jpg|Patrick Blueberry Mary Blueberry.jpg|Mary Blueberry Queen Brenda Fisher.jpg|Queen Brenda Fisher Vallony Vulture.jpg|Vallony Vulture Vincent Vulture and Vanessa Vulture.jpg|Vincent Vulture and Vanessa Vulture TT - Buster 300.gif|Buster Bunny TT - Babs 300.gif|Babs Bunny Tom Sawyer.jpg|Tom Sawyer Huckleberry Finn.jpg|Huckleberry Finn Becky Thatcher.jpg|Becky Thatcher Pico the Woodworm.jpg|Pico the Woodworm Gene the Genie as a Real Boy.jpg|Gene the Genie Wander.png|Wander Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder).jpg|Sylvia Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson.jpg|Gwen Tennyson Kevin-kevin-e-levin-11-fans-8139360-256-638-1-.jpg|Kevin E. Levin Billy.gif|Billy Mandy.png|Mandy The Grim Reaper.gif|The Grim Reaper 250px-Mordecai character.png|Mordecai 250px-Rigby character.png|Rigby Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong.jpg|Diddy Kong Dr. Rabbit.jpg|Dr. Rabbit Dr. Brushwell.jpg|Dr. Brushwell Fox.jpg|Fox McCloud 327px-Falcolombardi-1-.jpg|Falco Lombardi ImagesCAB5WTMH.jpg|Slippy Toad ImagesCAT4YUIC.jpg|Peppy Hare ImagesCAYYY8KS.jpg|Blossom ImagesCATY1LTK.jpg|Bubbles ImagesCATS1R3D.jpg|Buttercup Reader Rabbit.jpg|Reader Rabbit CrashBandicoot.jpg|Crash Bandicoot Mumble.png|Mumble Pajama Sam.jpg|Pajama Sam Link.jpg|Link Zelda.jpg|Zelda King Harkinian.png|King Harkinian Gwonam.png|Gwonam Morshu.png|Morshu Impa.png|Impa Fariy.png|Fariy Duke Onkled.jpg|Duke Onkled Gnorris.png|Gnorris Professor Owl.jpg|Professor Owl Tiny the Puppy.gif|Tiny the Puppy Finn character.png|Finn the Human Jake.png|Jake the Dog Harry Dunne.jpg|Harry Dunne Lloyd Christmas.jpg|Lloyd Christmas The Littlest Angel.jpg|The Littlest Angel Adult Kessie.jpg|Kessie Todd.jpg|Todd Maurecia.jpg|Maurecia Myron.jpg|Myron Dana.jpg|Dana The Amazing Spiez.jpg|The Amazing Spiez ALF.jpg|ALF 099.jpg|Dexter Golly Gopher.png|Golly Gopher Dolly Gopher.png|Dolly Gopher Crocco the Alligator.png|Crocco the Alligator Tux the Penguin.png|Tux the Penguin Pickles and Prickles.png|Pickles and Prickles Robyn Starling in real cloths.jpg|Robyn Starling Toucan Sam.jpg|Toucan Sam Toucan Sam's Nephews.jpg|Tocan Sam's Nephews Tony the Tiger.jpg|Tony the Tiger Sonny the Cuckoo Bird.jpg|Sonny the Cuckoo Bird Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom 250px-Sweetie Belle is happy S1E12.png|Sweetie Belle Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo Babs Seed.png|Babs Seed Aladdin.gif|Aladdin Clipgrownkiara.gif|Kiara Pinocchio (as a real boy).jpg|Pinocchio Clipwoody.gif|Woody Buzz Lightyear 300.gif|Buzz Lightyear YogiBear.png|Yogi Bear Cindy Bear.png|Cindy Bear BooBoo.png|Boo-Boo Bear Clipbaloop2.gif|Baloo Clipjungle10.gif|Bagheera Rebecca Cunningham.png|Rebecca Cunningham Kit.png|Kit Cloudkicker Molly Cunningham.jpg|Molly Cunningham Putt-Putt.png|Putt-Putt Pep.png|Pep Blinky Bill.jpg|Blinky Bill Flaps.jpg|Flaps Splodge.jpg|Splodge Marcia.jpg|Marcia Nutsy.jpg|Nutsy Chipndale.jpg|Chip and Dale Scooby24.gif|Shaggy Rogers Jan52.gif|Scooby-Doo Jakel6.gif|Jake Long Smokey Bear.jpg|Smokey Bear Dp11.jpg|Danny Phantom Lady (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Lady Tramp.jpg|Tramp Road rovers.jpg|The Road Rovers: Hunter, Colleen, Shag, Blitz and Exile Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg|Clifford the Big Red Dog Cleo (Clifford).gif|Cleo T-Bone.png|T-Bone Charlie.gif|Charlie Barkin Itchy.gif|Itchy Itchiford HNI 0083.jpg|Cooler Nose Marie.jpg|Nose Marie Bright Eyes.jpg|Bright Eyes Howler.jpg|Howler Whopper.jpg|Whopper CDD1 030.jpg|Danny CDD8 122.jpg|Sawyer Cliptimothyhappy.gif|Timothy Q. Mouse Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse Donald Duck1.gif|Donald Duck Clipgoofywalk.gif|Goofy Bongo.jpg|Bongo the Circus Bear Andy Panda.jpg|Andy Panda Mov adventureicabod 240x240.jpg|Rat and Mole 259px-Tangledmain.jpg|Rapunzel Clipbambigrown.gif|Bambi 640px-Bambi-thumper-adult.jpg|Thumper 1000px-Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-5173.jpg|Flower Tod as an Adult.jpg|Tod Copper as an Adult.jpg|Copper Benjamin Bear.jpg|Benjamin Bear 165px-Anna_Render.png|Princess Anna Odette.png|Princess Odette 304px-Ja0108.gif|Princess Tiana May1511.gif|Snow White Cinderella383.jpg|Cinderella Cliproseau.gif|Princess Aurora Tommy-rugrats-all-grown-up-25393898-332-363.jpg|Tommy Pickles Chuckie-rugrats-all-grown-up-25394009-332-363.jpg|Chuckie Finster Phil-DeVille-rugrats-all-grown-up-.jpg|Phil DeVille 20101016213830!Lil-DeVille-rugrats-all-grown-up-.jpg|Lil DeVille Angelica_pickles_(all_grown_up).jpg|Angelica Charlotte Pickles Dil-rugrats-all-grown-up-25394053-332-363.jpg|Dil Pickles Kimi_Finster_(All_Grown_Up).png|Kimi Finster Susie Carmichael (after nine years).gif|Susie Carmichael ImagesCAE9IZL1.jpg|Donkey Pussboots.jpg|Puss in Boots Mr. Peabody.jpg|Mr. Peabody Sherman.jpg|Sherman Pepe le pew.png|Pepe Le Pew Buttons and Rusty.jpg|Buttons and Rusty Abner.jpg|Abner Bridget (Chucklewood Critters).jpg|Bridget George and Rosie.jpg|George and Rosie Ppup-character-Lucky-large-570x82.jpg|Lucky Cookie-pound-puppies-2010-17238282-570-402.jpg|Cookie Niblett-pound-puppies-2010-17238245-570-402.jpg|Niblet Strudel-pound-puppies-2010-17238252-570-402.jpg|Strudel Squirt-pound-puppies-2010-17238258-570-402.jpg|Squirt Wilbur.jpg|Wilbur Kenai a bear again.jpg|Kenai 06 brandy und mr whiskers 303 404 D.jpg|Brandy Mr. Whiskers.gif|Mr. Whiskers Kung-fu-panda-world-po.png|Po Mighty Paw.jpg|Mighty Paw Laughing Paw.jpg|Laughing Paw PaPooch.jpg|PaPooch Captain America.jpg|Captain America Hulk.jpg|Hulk Black_Widow.png|Black Widow Hawkeye.png|Hawkeye Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man Thor.jpg|Thor Spider Man.jpg|Spider Man Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine Welcome to the Page of Pooh's Adventures Teams. Disneydaniel93's Team Members *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *The Vultures: (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy) *Jiminy Cricket *Zazu *Kronk *Zhane Bowsermovies1989's Team Members *Mewtwo *The Good Fairy *Stay Puft *Slimer *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Zilla *Aisling *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Mecha-King Ghidorah (driven by Good Fairy, Anthea, and Concordia) *MechaGodzilla 3 (driven by Mewtwo, Aisling, N, and R2-D2) *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (driven by Darth Vader, Boba Fett, and Red Genesect) *Clone Troopers (once Stormtroopers, freed from Order 66 w/ Order 51 (reversed the effects of Order 66)) *Jack Skellington *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter *Elsa the Snow Queen *N, Anthea and Concordia and Red Genesect *Robo Knight Yru17's Team Members *Kanga and Roo *Lumpy *Darby and Buster *Alvin, Simon, and Theodore *Jeremy the Crow *Falkor Yakkowarnermovies101's Team Members *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Poky Little Puppy and Shy Little Kitten *Garfield and Odie *Tip and Dash *Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot *Spot the Puppy *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain *Corporal Capeman *Freddi Fish *Luther *Maya and Miguel *Paco *CatDog *Winslow *The Cat in the Hat *The Grinch *Max (the Grinch's Dog) *Euchariah *Robot Jones *Jackie *Matt *Inez *Digit *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *The Cluefinders *Super Chicken and Fred *Spin the Talking Globe *Megaman and Rush *Spookley the Square Pumpkin *DangerMouse *Ernest Penfold *Little Lulu *Team Umizoomi: Geo, Milli and Bot *The Animal Crackers Gang *De Blob *Ickis *Krumm *Oblina *Underdog *Jabberjaw, Biff, Shelly, Bubbles and Clamhead *Frankie the little Blue Dog *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *Scaler *Malcolm, Reese, Dewey, Hal, Lois, Francis and Jamie *Artie *Pete *Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Sid, Granny, Diego and Shira *SwaySway and Buhdeuce *Pongo and Perdita *Becky *Beaver *Nutt-Head *Beavoe and Bug-Head *Queen Marisa Blueberry, Patrick Blueberry and Mary Blueberry *Queen Brenda Fisher *Vallony Vulture, Vincent Vulture and Vanessa Vulture disneyJSman's Team Members *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Tom Sawyer *Huckleberry Finn *Becky Thatcher *Pico the Woodworm *Fraidy Cat (Future Member) *James Thunder (Future Member) *Pero A.K.A Puss n' Boots (Future Member) Tigerman531's Team Members *Gene the Genie *Wander *Sylvia *Sergeant Tibbs *Aleu *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Launchpad McQuack Reese Ambler's Team Members *Mordecai and Rigby *Reese Ambler and Rydell *Meta Knight *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell *Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Reader Rabbit *Crash Bandicoot *Mumble *Pajama Sam *Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa Fariy and Duke Onkled *Gnorris *Professor Owl *Tiny the Puppy *Finn and Jake *Harry and Lloyd *The Littlest Angel *Kessie *Todd, Maurecia, Myron and Dana *The Amazing Spiez *ALF *Dexter *Golly Gopher, Dolly Gopher, Crocco the Alligator, Tux the Penguin, Pickles and Prickles *Robyn Starling *Toucan Sam and his Nephews *Tony the Tiger *Sonny the Cuckoo Bird SuperJNG18 Team Members *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Babs Seed *Aladdin *Kiara *Pinocchio *Woody *Buzz Lightyear CarltonHeroes Team Members *Yogi Bear *Cindy Bear *Boo-Boo Bear *Baloo *Bagheera *Putt-Putt *Pep *Benjamin the Elephant * Andy Panda *Georgette *The Road Rovers *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cleo (Clifford) *T-Bone *Danny *Sawyer *Timothy Q. Mouse * Bongo the Circus Bear *Bambi *Thumper *Flower *Tod *Copper *Snow White *Mr. Peabody *Sherman *Rat and Mole *Buttons and Rusty *Abner and Bridget *George and Rosie *Kenai *Captain America *Krypto the Superdog TheFoxPrince11 Team Members *Yoyo *Doc Croc *Jamie Bingham *Claire (Fluppy Dogs) *Stanley (Fluppy Dogs) *Ozzie (Fluppy Dogs) *Tippi *Bink *Dink *The Three Little Pigs *Anastasia Tremaine *Hugo *Rita *Anne Shirley *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Edd *Eddy *Blinky Bill *Flaps *Splodge *Marcia *Nutsy *Brandy *Mr. Whiskers *Brave Paw *Mighty Paw *Laughing Paw *PaPooch Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:HEROINES Category:Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Groups Category:Manly heroes Category:Adventure Teams